My Green Eyed Saviour
by Sophiexoxo
Summary: Nicole's life is far from perfect, her mother left her when she was young, her father is abusive and her life seems to be falling to pieces. When she makes friends with Kim at school one day, will her life change for better or for worse? And what happens when she finds out that the legends of the tribe are 100% real. Read to find out. Rated M for abuse and course language. Review!


**Hey people ! This is gonna be a pretty sad story so hopefully ya'll have some tissues when reading this. It will start off abit serious though. Please read and review. Enjoy ! :)**

Chapter 1

She stood on the footpath outside her house, just looking up into the dark grey sky, wishing she was anywhere else but here. She knew that as soon as she walked into her house she would have to deal with her father's abuse. Not just emotional…but physical. Her mother had disappeared when she was a toddler, leaving her to deal with her father all by herself. She never knew what it was like to have a normal childhood, gosh she didn't even know her mother's name. She didn't understand why her mother didn't take her when she ran away. Sometimes, to keep her mind at ease she tells herself that her mom will be back… that when she had disappeared she didn't have the time to take her daughter. Maybe her father had woken up and caught her mother sneaking out of the house, or maybe her mother didn't have enough money or security to take her. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and lightly touched the fingerprint bruises that were on the middle of her forearm. She winced as the cold air made her arm sting… causing her to pull the sleeve down again. She made her way to the door of her house, pressing her face up to the window beside her to see if she could hear anything. Nothing… hopefully her father was asleep she thought as a smile spread across her face. If her father was sleeping she could get into her room and lock her door before he could do or say anything to her. She opened the door slowly and the first thing she saw was her father sleeping on the sofa with a beer in his hand. She muffled back a squeal as she quietly made her way up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. She sat on her bed and took her shoes off before lying down and falling into a restless sleep.

"Nicole! Get your ass downstairs and make me some dinner", her father yelled whilst banging on her door, causing her to awake from her sleep with a fright. She jumped out of bed and hesitated as she turned the doorknob. Her father was standing right out front of the door staring at her with the look of rage plastered across his face. "Get downstairs now!" He spat, pushing her towards the stairs.

"I'm going Darren, I'm going", she whimpered as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She called him Darren because she wasn't allowed to call him Dad and she likes it that way. The thought of him being her father makes her sick. She opened the pantry and observed what was there and what she could make with it. She could feel her father's eyes, burning holes into her back which made her nervous. If she picked the wrong thing he would get angry, although he would probably get angry anyway. She grabbed out some Taco Seasoning before going to the fridge and picking out some beef mince and some pre-cooked rice. She threw them all in a pot and cooked them. She then got out some tortilla's and cut them into triangles, putting them in the oven.

When she was done she put the tortilla chips and the mince and rice mixture onto two plates, hers only having a little bit. She put her fathers on the table and walked into the family room. "Darren, your food is on the table", she said before racing back up the stairs and back into her room.

When she got into the room she sat at her desk and ate her food in silence, when she finished she left the plate where it was and laid down in the bed again. It didn't take long before tears were pouring from her eyes. She hated this life she was living; she wanted to do what her mother did. She wanted to run away and leave everything behind her. There was nothing in La Push for her, yeah she had school but she didn't have friends. She had bullies, but no friends. Sometimes she just wished her dreams would come true. The dreams of someone rescuing her and loving her for the rest of their life. The dreams of her having a protector which made it so she didn't have to deal with her father's abuse ever again, but she knew they wouldn't. She felt as if she was destined to live a life of sorrow. Nothing ever went right for her… she was stuck in a cycle. She would think that something good was happening in her life but then it would turn to shit like always. She hated it. She wiped the tears from her face but they were quickly replaced by more, so she decided to slam her face into her pillow and muffle her cries. If her father heard her crying she would be punished.

When she got hold of herself she opened her door quietly and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen with her plate. She put her plate in the sink with the rest of the dishes and washed them all, making sure they were all clean before grabbing a beer to give to her father. "Your beer Darren", she said handing the cold bottle to him before turning around to walk away.

"Nicole, get me a freaking bottle opener. How else do you expect me to open this you senseless mole", Darren spat causing her to jump. She quickly but soundlessly ran into the kitchen, opening the second draw below the sink and getting out her father's metal bottle opener. She hurried back into the family room and put the bottle opener on the table in front of him.

"I apologise for my stupidity", she said as she turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah whatever, use your head next time", he snapped back before taking a gulp of his beer and turning back towards the little box television in front of him.

She went back into her room and laid back down on her bed, turning the cold wet pillow over to the dry side and resting her head on it. It didn't take her long before she was in dreamland again… where her life seemed to be perfect.

**Hopefully ya'll liked this, please review! **


End file.
